Una extraña pastilla al estilo CDM
by Deih
Summary: Lynn (Sucrette) tomó una pastilla para superar el insomio y poder dormir tranquilamente; sin embargo... ¿Qué pasaría si ésta tuviera efectos secundarios? ¿Se comportara normal dentro del Instituto?
1. 1:

**[Actualizado]**

**Nota: **Lynn es el nombre de sucrette. Suelo usarlo siempre, pues no soy fan de colocar otros nombres o el de mi su.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Lynn PO'V**

Me encontraba recostada en mi cama leyendo una novela policial que Nathaniel me había prestado; estaba feliz, ya que tan solo me faltaba una página y terminaría de leerlo. Tal vez podría compartir opiniones con él en el instituto, me haría bien.

Suspiré luego de leer la última frase. Cerré el libro y lo puse en mi mesita de noche, apagando la lámpara de paso. Apoyé mi cabeza en mis brazos y me acosté soltando un bostezo; sin embargo, cuando cerré los ojos me di cuenta de que no dormiría fácilmente esa noche.

Curiosamente me estaba pasando varios días seguidos, no podía conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentara y la mayoría de veces dormía recién a las cinco de la madrugada. Mi mamá me llevó al médico preocupada y me recetaron una pastilla, diciendo que con ella dormiría como un angelito.

Me levanté, tomé una pastilla del frasquito que estaba sobre el velador y bajé con cuidado las escaleras para servirme un vaso de agua. Una vez lo hice, subí a mi habitación nuevamente y me volví a acostar, tapándome todo lo que podía, pues nos encontrábamos en invierno y uno bien frío. La pastilla aún no hacía efecto, por lo que me puse a pensar en el instituto o, mejor dicho, en mis compañeros.

En Armin…

_—''Es tan lindo. Me gustaría ser algo más que su amiga, decirle _«_te amo_»_, darle un par de besos en la boca y… ¿Por qué no en el cuello?''_ —pude sentir arder mis mejillas al pensar en él de esa manera. Sí que me estaba volviendo pervertida.

En Alexy…

—_''La ternura en persona. Es taaan apachurrable, ¡me dan ganas de jalarle las mejillas! Solo que aún no me he atrevido…''_

En Castiel…

—_''Es un idiota… ¡pero qué idiota!'' _—reí ante mi pensamiento—. _''Me gustaría mimarlo para ver su reacción''._

En Nathaniel…

—_''Me encanta cuando se enoja y se pone algo azul. Adoraría llamarlo pitufito, jalarle las mejillas y decirle _«_te quiero~_». _Me pregunto si se pondrá rojito si lo hago_ —solté una risa digna de una loca al imaginarme eso.

En Lysandro…

—_''¡Siempre perdiendo sus cosas! Mm…mis pechos han crecido tanto que hasta Castiel dejó de decirme tabla. Así que, ¿por qué no poner su libreta entre mis senos para ver si se le ocurre volver a perderla? Es una buena idea, pero me da vergüenza y ni en mil años me atrevería. ¡Dios, no!'' _—esta vez no reí, sino que oculté mi rostro en la almohada, completamente avergonzada por los pensamientos pervertidos que cruzaban por mi mente.

En Kentin…

—_''Es tan mono, ¡y más cuando se sonroja! A veces me parece ver al pequeño Ken… Después de todo, solo su físico ha cambiado, él sigue allí''._

¡Hasta en Jade y Dajan!

—_''Esos dos… Pasar un tiempo con ellos no estaría nada mal, pero como siempre, nunca hago lo que pienso. O soy tonta, o soy tímida… ¿A quién engaño? Soy las dos cosas. Me encantaría hacer tantas cosas, mas nunca demuestro mis sentimientos, mucho menos digo lo que pienso''._

Solté un bostezo, sintiendo mis párpados pesados. Pensé en alguna de las chicas, agradeciendo haberlas conocido.

—_''Violeta, Kim, Iris… Rosa…Son tan buenas, la vida me ha sonreído con ellas…''_

Antes de que mi cerebro pudiera idear otras cuestiones pervertidas o me hiciera pensar en los chicos, todo se volvió oscuro. Con un último y débil bostezo, caí en la inconsciencia, siendo recibida por los brazos de Morfeo.

**[~Fin Pov~]**

**[…]**

Los tenues rayos de sol que lograban pasar por entre las grises nubes comenzaron a colarse por la ventana, iluminando el rostro de una adolescente de diecisiete años. Estaba desparramada en la cama y los cobertores se encontraban en el suelo, tal vez debido a sus bruscos movimientos en medio de sueños.

El pequeño e infantil pijama dejaba entrever sus pechos medianos y su buen cuerpo. El largo y brillante cabello negro caía como cascada por la almohada, ni siquiera parecía haberse estropeado por dormir de esa forma.

Poco a poco, la joven comenzó a abrir sus párpados con pereza, dejando escapar un bostezo mientras se sentaba con lentitud, pues no quería marearse.

—¿Hmm? —balbuceó adormilada, observando su habitación con atención. Sus ojos, algo irritados, parecían buscar algo, hasta que escuchó cómo la llamaban.

_« —¡Lynn ya baja a desayunar!, ¡Se te hará tarde!__ »_

Sin duda, era la voz de su madre; sin embargo, no le prestó tanta atención, sino que continuó mirando su cuarto, como si no le reconociera.

—Lynn, te dije que… —su madre calló al verla— Mi niña, ¿sucede algo? —cuestionó, acercándose a su hija. Ésta la miró extrañada.

—No, mami —negó, quedándose en silencio unos segundos. Y, antes de que su madre abandonara la habitación, agregó—. ¿Sabías que te amo?

Lucía, su progenitora, volteó sorprendida. Lynn jamás demostraba sus sentimientos y solía ser muy orgullosa, ¿qué le ocurría? Aún así, decidió no prestarle atención a eso y se acercó a su pequeña, rodeándola en un tierno abrazo.

—Yo también te amo, cielo —depositó un besito en la frente de su hija—. Baja a desayunar, se te hará tarde para ir al instituto —finalizó, saliendo del cuarto. No sin antes, claro, regalarle una última sonrisa.

Lynn se quedó quieta, pensando en lo que le había dicho.

—¿El instituto? —susurró, observando sus manos. Se sentía extraña, con ganas de ver a los chicos y a sus amigas para decirles todo lo que alguna vez pensó y calló.

Se levantó, tomó un short negro, unas botas del mismo color, guantes sin dedos y un top oscuro. Por algún extraño motivo, no le apetecían los colores vivos, mejor utilizaría aquellos, pues además combinaba con su cabello. Se adentró al baño y decidió darse una rápida ducha.

De alguna extraña manera, su cuerpo no sentía el frío de esa mañana de invierno.

Salió ya completamente vestida y con una toalla secando sus oscuras hebras, mismas que, de todas formas, quedaron húmedas. Se colocó el perfume de siempre y sonrió, fresca.

—_''Me siento llena de energía, tanto que casi no reconozco mi propia habitación'' _—suspiró, dejando el perfume en su lugar y terminando de arreglarse el cabello—. _''Cierto, Nath me prestó un libro, será mejor que lo devuelva hoy'' _—pensó, encaminándose a la mesita de luz para tomar el ejemplar. En ese momento, notó el envase de pastillas—. Uh… supongo que dormí bien —susurró para sí misma. Tomó el libro, lo metió en su mochila y, con ella, abandonó la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, mirando el reloj en su muñeca. ¡Ahh, ya era tarde!

—¡Lo siento, mami! ¡Llegó tarde, te amo! —gritó, cerrando la puerta con fuerza al salir. El aire helado chocó contra su piel al descubierto, mas ella ni se inmutó, sino que echó a correr hacia el instituto.

Y a los veinte minutos…

Se encontraba en la entrada del Sweet Amoris, con la respiración entrecortada, sus manos descansando en sus rodillas y estando ligeramente inclinada. Dios santo, la carrera que tuvo que hacer para llegar a tiempo casi le cuesta un paro al corazón. Además, en esos momentos, estaba empezando a sentir… ¿frío?

Notó a algunos estudiantes, todos con bufandas y abrigados como una bolita de nieve. Se miró, ella llevaba un conjunto de verano. Una gotita resbaló por su sien, ¿cómo demonios no se dio cuenta? En eso, una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Se puede saber, ¿qué haces tan…así?

Volteó de un salto, encontrándose con un chico de cabellera rojiza y orbes grisáceos.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Castiel, arqueando una de sus cejas ante el mutismo de Lynn— ¡Oye! —bufó, comenzando a enojarse por la nula respuesta y la expresión tonta que se había formado en la chica. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de gritarle todas sus verdades, sintió cómo ésta se le lanzaba encima, abrazándolo fuertemente. Un poco más y le dejaba sin aire— ¿Q-qué…? —logró susurrar, confundido.

—Te quiero mucho —fue lo único que mencionó Lynn, apoyando su cabecita en el pecho del chico y cerrando sus párpados, temblando levemente por el frío.

—Tonta —chistó Castiel, correspondiendo el dulce abrazo. Ante tanta cercanía, era obvio que notaría que ella tenía frío—. ¿Por qué has venido vestida así? —cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es que… —calló, pues el pelirrojo se había quitado la chaqueta para colocársela a ella, dejándola caer en sus hombros.

—Úsala por hoy, mañana acuérdate de que no estamos en verano —dicho aquello se fue, con un rojo casi imperceptible en sus mejillas, y dejando a Lynn con la palabra en la boca.

La joven de cabellos negros se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, apretando el abrigo de Castiel contra ella, sintiendo el aroma masculino inundar sus fosas nasales. No pudo evitar abrazarse a sí misma y acurrucarse un poco contra la chaqueta, adorando la calidez que le brindaba aquella simple acción.

Castiel, él… era tan lindo. A su manera, pero lo era.

Sonrió y se adentró por completo al instituto, se había sentido tan bien abrazar a un chico. Sus brazos fuertes rodeándola, su corazón latiendo acelerado en su pecho, su respiración, su voz. Jamás se habría atrevido a hacerlo, pero ese día se sentía libre, plena, sincera, con ganas de mimar a todos y decir cada cosa que pasara por su mente.

Oh dios, necesitaba ayuda.

De un momento a otro se quedó parada a mitad del pasillo, observando atentamente algo. Mejor dicho, a alguien.

—¿Uh? ¿Lynn? —cuestionó un joven de rebeldes cabellos marrones y unos bonitos ojos verdes— ¿Tengo algo? —volvió a preguntar, pues ella seguía mirándole; sin embargo, ésta no respondió, sino que arrugó la nariz como si hubiera recordado algo, comenzando a poner nervioso a Kentin.

—Ken —llamó Lynn, con una mirada que daba a entender que tenía algo planeado.

—¡Ya te dije que no me llamaras así! —se quejó al instante.

—Ken~~ —canturreó la joven, moviendo sus dedos al ritmo de su voz.

—Lynn, harás que me enoje —bufó Kentin, cruzándose de brazos. No entendía qué le pasaba a la chica, pues normalmente ésta solo asentía y le pedía disculpas.

—¡Me gustas! —casi gritó, con las mejillas algo rosas, una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro y un pequeño brillo en sus orbes.

El militar se puso rojo, tanto que hasta dejó de notarse el verdadero tono de su piel.

—Me gustabas antes, y más ahora. ¡Más cuando te sonrojas! —rió, lanzándole un besito antes de echarse a correr hacia el hueco de las escaleras como si el mismísimo diablo le persiguiera, dejando a Kentin completamente confundido y del mismo color que un tomate.

Pero condenadamente feliz…

Cuando Lynn llegó a las escaleras, se sentó en el primer peldaño para descansar. Estaba agitada, había corrido mucho para ser un simple lunes. Ni siquiera se había ido el tono rojizo de sus pómulos, mas no le importaba, después de todo valía la pena correr de esa forma si le hacía aquellas cosas a los chicos.

Colocó sus manitos en el escalón para echarse hacia atrás cuando sintió algo extraño.

—¿Eh? ¿Una libreta? —murmuró. La tomó y, sin pensarlo tanto, supo que era de Lysandro. Estuvo a punto de ojearla cuando notó que el chico se acercaba a lo lejos.

Una sonrisita malvada se formó en su rostro. Deslizó la chaqueta de Castiel hacia atrás, dejando sus hombros al descubierto —no estaba cerrada, por lo que su top se encontraba a la vista— y juntó más su sostén, de modo que sus pechos quedaran más unidos. Introdujo la libreta en medio de éstos y cerró el abrigo, levantándose de un salto con una _inocente_ sonrisa.

—¡Hola Lyss! —exclamó, poniéndose en su camino.

—Oh, hola Lynn —saludó con una tenue sonrisa, aunque parecía medio distraído—. Disculpa, ¿no has visto mi libreta?

Bingo.

—Ehm… ¿Una chiquitita, con cosas escritas, de color blanca? —preguntó, haciéndose la desatendida.

—Sí, en efecto. ¿La has visto? —contestó, algo confundido por su actitud.

—Es… —susurró Lynn, bajando su cabecita y provocando que unos mechones ocultaran su mirada— ¿Esta? —concluyó, abriendo su chaqueta lentamente, dejando ver parte de la libreta que estaba oculta en sus pechos.

La chica levantó la vista y lo que vio le pareció muy, pero muy divertido. Lysandro tenía una expresión tanto desencajada como avergonzada, sus labios estaban abiertos y sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. Lynn podría jurar que estaba en peor estado que Kentin.

Sonrió, ahora sí, con maldad, dando unos pasos hacia delante, notando que el albino retrocedía lo mismo que ella avanzaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Lynn con un fingido puchero— ¿No querías tu libreta, Ly-san-dro~?

Antes de que el victoriano pudiera contestar, unos pasos se escucharon cerca. Lynn ladeó su cabeza, notando que Castiel se acercaba a ellos con rapidez. Soltó una pequeña maldición y, sacando la libreta de sus pechos, se acercó rápidamente a Lysando e hizo que la tomara, puesto que éste todavía estaba algo atontado como para hacerlo por su cuenta.

Volvió a acomodarse la chaqueta del pelirrojo y corrió escaleras arriba, no sin antes gritar.

—¡Los amo, sexys! —soltó una risita malévola, perdiéndose en la planta alta.

Mientras tanto, Castiel llegó donde estaba Lysandro, hablándole sin obtener respuesta coherente. Aunque él mismo terminó sin habla cuando oyó el_pequeño_ grito de Lynn, algo que provocó un sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos amigos.

Oh, Lyss podría prenderse fuego. No sabía dónde esconderse.

Por otro lado, Lynn ya caminaba feliz en la parte superior del instituto. Canturreaba una canción infantil mientras sonreía cual niña pequeña.

—La cucaracha, la cucaracha~, ya no puede caminar. Porque no tiene, porque le falta… Uh, ¿qué le faltaba? —dejó de caminar al darse cuenta de que se olvidó la letra. En eso, observó a su alrededor y dio con el reloj que allí había— Me salté la primera clase y nadie me dijo nada —soltó un silbido—. ¡Soy genial!

Una risa se escuchó detrás de ella, haciendo que volteara.

—¡Rossaaa~! —gritó, abalanzándose sobre su amiga y abrazándola como si no hubiera un mañana, casi dejándola sin respiración.

—Hey, hey. ¿Acaso vas a algún lado? —cuestionó extrañada, tratando de respirar y corresponderle a la vez.

—Nop, solo… ¿Sabías que eres una gran amiga? —mencionó con dulzura, dándole un beso en la mejilla— Gracias por todo, Rosita.

Rosalya no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura, y ahora era ella la que casi asfixiaba en un abrazo a Lynn. Pasaron minutos hasta que ambas decidieron separarse, recuperando el aire. Ah, sus pulmones agradecían eso.

—Un momento… —Rosa pareció percatarse de algo— ¿Qué hace esta señorita saltándose las clases? —Lynn rió, sin responder— Ven, vamos. ¡Nos toca juntas!

Dicho esto, bajaron por las escaleras. Rosalya no pareció darse cuenta de que Lynn llevaba la chaqueta de Castiel, tal vez porque estaba algo aturdida por el repentino cambio de actitud en su mejor amiga.

_Por suerte_, no se encontraron con ningún chico en el camino. Aún así, cuando llegaron al Aula B, Rosalya decidió quedarse unos instantes en el marco de la puerta, esperando observar las acciones de Lynn. Notó algo extraño en ella, y se le hizo mucho más extraño cuando vio lo que le hizo a Lysandro.

Aunque, claro, no iba a negar que le causó mucha gracia, tanto que hasta se tuvo que tapar la boca para no reír y ''arruinarle el momento a su mejor amiga''.

Lynn empezó a mirar para todos lados, olvidándose de su mejor amiga. Parecía un depredador buscando a su presa, y pareció localizarla cuando una sonrisa ladeada se formó en su rostro.

—Alexy —musitó mientras un aura terrorífica se formaba a su alrededor, haciendo que algunos alumnos que estaban próximos a ella se alejasen por_precaución._

El aludido se encontraba sentado al revés, viendo cómo su hermano jugaba con el psp. Bueno, mejor dicho, intentando quitarle la psp a su hermano.

Lynn se acercó a ambos dando pequeños saltitos, quedando a un lado de Alexy.

—Alex… —lo llamó, poniendo ojitos llorosos, algo que alarmó al gemelo y que provocó que Armin, milagrosamente, dejara la psp, prestándole atención a la única chica que le interesaba en todo el instituto.

—¿Lynn? ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó preocupado; sin embargo, cuando quiso levantarse, la chica hizo que se volviera a sentar.

_—''Funcionó'' _—pensó la pelinegra al lograr que Alexy se sentara bien, ignorando la confundida mirada de éste.

—¿Por qué tienes los ojos llorosos? —preguntó Armin, pero Lynn seguía sin decir nada, empezando a inquietar a los gemelos— ¿Lynn? —llamó.

—Armin, luego te mostraré algo —fueron las únicas palabras que le dedicó al pelinegro para, seguidamente, poner toda su atención en el otro gemelo—. Alex —le llamó, obteniendo su linda mirada violeta al instante—. Tengo miedo —murmuró, poniendo uno de sus deditos en sus labios a la par que su mirada se volvía aún más llorosa, como si estuviera a punto de romper a llorar a todo pulmón.

El chico no pudo evitar sonreírle con dulzura, parecía toda una lolita. ¡Era tan frágil y bonita! ¡Y a él le encantaba!

Sin cambiar su expresión, tomó la manito de Lynn e hizo que se sentara en una de sus piernas, instándola a que apoyara, también, su cabecita en su pecho. Le dio un tenue beso en la mejilla y le acarició el cabello, como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo.

Armin, por su parte, tan solo frunció el ceño. A pesar de saber que su hermano era homosexual, no le causaba nada de gracia que estuviera en esa posición con Lynn; sin embargo, volvió a jugar con su psp, intentando no prestarles atención ni a ellos ni a las palabras que la chica le había dedicado: _Armin, luego te mostraré algo._

Chistó cuando se murió su personaje, soltó una maldición y dejó de mala manera el preciado aparato en la mesa. Se levantó, enojado, y se dirigió a la salida del aula.

—Armin, no te vayas. Aún estamos en clases —oyó la voz de su gemelo, y por alguna razón, eso lo enfadó aún más. No quería escucharlo.

—El profesor faltó, voy a tomar aire —en ese momento se dio cuenta de que sus propias palabras lo habían delatado. Él, definitivamente, **odiaba** salir.

—Es raro —susurró, observando la puerta por donde su hermano se había ido; mas dos manos en sus mejillas hicieron que desviara su atención hacia Lynn, algo confundido.

—Siempre quise hacer esto —sonrió como una niña, con los cachetes más rojitos que antes. Pellizcó con cuidado las mejillas de Alexy, haciéndole reír suavemente.

—¿Ah, sí? —cuestionó el chico, un poco sorprendido. Lynn nunca hacía ese tipo de cosas, ni mostraba sus sentimientos abiertamente. Es más, le costaba demasiado.

—Sip —asintió ella, casi hipnotizada. Dejó de juguetear con la carita de Alexy y le dio un beso en cada mejilla, viendo cómo se volvían algo rojizas. Ensanchó su sonrisa—. Te quiero mucho, Alex —murmuró dulcemente, abrazándole con fuerza y siendo correspondida al instante.

El aroma ajeno era más suave que el de Castiel. Parecía un campo de flores. Y sus brazos eran más suavecitos, podría dormirse allí.

—Yo también te quiero mucho —contestó Alexy, riendo. Esa chica sí que era extraña, pero lograba que estuviera feliz siempre.

En eso, un carraspeo hizo que se separaran. O bueno, al menos un poco, puesto que Lynn se aferró a él cuando notó sus intenciones. Aún no quería dejar de sentir el calorcito del gemelo.

Violeta, Kim e Iris, habían entrado al aula.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Ya te gustan las chicas? —preguntó Kim con diversión, haciendo que Violetta bajara la mirada.

—Nop —negó Alexy, ignorando si ese comentario era desagradable o no. Abrazó a Lynn de forma posesiva, como si ellas fueran unos monstruos que intentaban arrebatarle la preciosa joya entre sus brazos.

—Estás algo extraña hoy, Lynn —comentó Iris, algo preocupada—. Por cierto, los chicos también andan raros… luego de que hablar contigo.

Lynn movió su cabecita del pecho de Alexy, lo suficiente para verle con sus ojitos rojos. Mostró una bonita sonrisa inocente y contestó:

—¿Hice algo malo?

—N-no, no. Pasa que… —balbuceó Violeta, tan tímida como siempre; sin embargo, Lynn la interrumpió al levantarse lentamente del regazo de Alexy, acercándose para abrazarlas a todas a la vez.

—Chicas, las quiero mucho. Gracias por todo —suspiró, dándole un sonoro beso a cada uno en la mejilla, dejándolas sorprendidas.

Alexy observó la escena con ternura. Si bien era cierto que Lynn actuaba de forma extraña, cada cosa que hacía… lo hacía con amor. Así que estaba bien. Mientras fuera ella, mientras brindara su cariño de esa manera, mientras fuera su sonrisa la que viera, todo estaría bien.

_—''Mientras sea ella, no hay problema''_—pensó Alexy, levantándose y saliendo de allí lo más silencioso posible. Debía intentar encontrar a su hermano, pues se daba una idea del por qué de su malhumor.

—No-nosotras también te queremos —susurró Violeta, feliz.

—¡Así es, y mucho! —rió Iris.

—Si que estás rara, pequeña. Pero yo también te quiero, con todo y cambios de humor —bromeó Kim, provocando que las cuatro rieran.

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta que el timbre las interrumpió. Lynn se despidió y salió disparada del salón, realmente se encontraba hiperactiva ese día. Pero cuando estaba por llegar al patio, sintió un fuerte jalón en su chaqueta, y de no ser porque hizo equilibrio habría caído de bruces al suelo.

—¿Amber? —mencionó desconcertada, y al parecer su voz sonó potente, pues algunos estudiantes voltearon a verlas. Entre ellos, Nathaniel y Castiel. Éste último observaba la escena con atención y un toque de fastidio; sin embargo, la rubia no pareció percatarse de ello, ya que estaba hecha una furia.

—Con que… ¿coqueteando? —siseó.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —contestó Lynn inocentemente, poniendo la misma expresión que le mostró a Alexy, pero sin lloriquear.

—¿Que de qué hablo? ¿Se puede saber de quién es esto? —volvió a preguntar furiosa, jalando la chaqueta que el pelirrojo le había prestado, sacándosela de un tirón seco y tirándola al suelo. Lynn, por su parte, también había caído debido a la fuerza de la chica.

Los chicos iban a intervenir pero Rosa, que se encontraba allí, se los impidió y les dijo ''Disfruten del show'', dejándolos confundidos.

Los ojos rojos de Lynn eran tapados por los mechones de su largo cabello negro. Se encontraba inmóvil, con sus brazos colgando a sus costados y sus piernas flexionadas, aún en el suelo.

—¡Ya te dije que no te le acerques! —gruñó, acercándose dispuesta a hacerle daño; sin embargo, antes de lograr hacer algo, Lynn se levantó de golpe, quedando frente a ella— Ja, ¿qué harás? ¿Llorar como cuando vino Debrah? —cuestionó altanera, pues era más alta por media cabeza.

**Debrah…**

_Click._

Algo en Lynn se encendió al escuchar ese nombre y ser tratada de esa manera. Caminó a paso lento, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, y tomó la chaqueta de Castiel. La sacudió, la dobló y la apretó contra su pecho, como si aquello la protegiera de todo daño. Levantó su rostro, encarando a Amber.

—Pff, como si una zorra como tú me hiciera llorar. No eres tan genial como para hacer eso, déjame decirte que no le llegas ni a los talones a Debrah. Ella es mucho mejor que tú —mencionó de forma desinteresada, sorprendiendo a todos—. Y no me pienso alejar de Castiel solo porque tú me lo digas —dio un golpe en el suelo con su pie, poniendo una mirada amenazante. Incluso Amber sintió miedo por un segundo—. Y si me quieres obligar, siempre está la hora de salida si las palabras no sirven —dejó en claro.

Volvió a colocarse el abrigo, pues empezaba a tener frío, y observó la hora. Aún no tenía ganas de entrar a clases, y además, debía hacer cosas antes de que el día acabara. Miró en dirección a Rosalya y los chicos, saludándolos con la manito mientras sonreía feliz.

—¡Cualquier cosa me duele la cabeza! —les gritó, corriendo hacia el patio nuevamente, mientras Amber aún intentaba reaccionar.

Se dirigió al gimnasio, soltando un pesado y largo suspiro. Tal vez se había pasado, pero se lo merecía. Además, lo que le dijo a la rubia era uno de los tantos pensamientos que, normalmente, no se atrevía a soltar.

Dejó escapar una risita malvada, pero antes de pensar en su siguiente maldad, notó que alguien más estaba allí, sentado en una de las gradas. Sus ojitos rojos se iluminaron cuando se percató de que era Armin, quien estaba muy concentrado en mirar el suelo. Parecía estar pensando en algo extremadamente importante, susurrando varias cosas que no lograba comprender debido a la lejanía.

Se acercó lentamente por detrás, logrando oír algunas cosas mientras ideaba algo para hacerle notar que estaba allí.

—Maldición, si no fuera por ese idiota de Alexy hubiera continuado la partida. No, ni siquiera me habría olvidado mi psp en el salón —mascullaba, enojado.

_—''Mmh… ¿le cubro los ojos y le pregunto si me reconoce? O…'' —_acortó aún más la distancia con el gemelo, haciendo que su respiración chocara contra la nuca de éste.

Armin se estremeció, ladeando un poco su cabeza para ver quién era.

—Lynn… —balbuceó con sorpresa; sin embargo, ella no le prestó atención, sino que pasó sus manos por debajo de sus brazos y le abrazó por detrás, acariciando su pecho con dulzura— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué estás…? —intentó preguntar, olvidándose de su enfado en un santiamén.

Sus mejillas se volvieron rojizas y un débil gemido escapó de sus labios cuando Lynn bajó la tela que cubría su cuello, dejando besos y mordidas en la piel que quedó al descubierto.

—Hola~ —murmuró la joven con dulzura, fascinada con la suave textura que la dermis del pelinegro poseía. Además, su aroma, no era ni tan fuerte ni tan suave, estaba perfecto.

Lynn no pudo evitar sonreír cuando notó que un escalofrío recorría la espalda del chico en el momento en el que ella hundió su nariz en su cuello, sintiendo su aroma aún más. Sin poder evitarlo, la chica obligó a Armin a voltear para robarle un beso.

No uno rápido, no uno suave, no uno cualquiera.

Uno profundo, con dulzura y sin intenciones de dejarle ir. El joven se quedó de piedra ante la sorpresa, pero pronto pudo recuperarse, correspondiendo el contacto con la misma intensidad, probando los labios de esa chica que tanto le gustaba.

Armin volteó un poco y tomó la cinturita de Lynn, haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas. Ella, por inercia, movió sus brazos y rodeó el cuello ajeno, apretándose más contra él. Con el pasar de los minutos, tuvieron que separarse, completamente agitados. Lynn depositó varios besitos más en los labios de Armin, porque, demonios, ¡tenían un sabor delicioso!

—Lynn… —susurró él; mas cuando iba a agregar algo más, ella se levantó de un salto.

Con la bufanda del chico en su mano y una sonrisita divertida.

—Te amo, Armin —murmuró, sintiendo su rostro arder. Tomó aire y se echó a correr fuera del gimnasio, dejando al pelinegro con una expresión estupefacta—. ¡Y ERES TAN LINDO CUANDO TE SONROJAS! —exclamó antes de desaparecer tras las puertas del lugar.

Lynn dio saltitos, completamente emocionada. ¡Lo besó! ¡Oh dios, y era tan hermoso! Ese chico era su debilidad, demonios.

Observó el reloj de su muñeca, haciendo un pequeño puchero. Le quedaba poco tiempo.

_—''Nath, ¡allá voy!''_ —pensó con una expresión malévola, colocándose la bufanda de Armin solo para… sentir su perfume.

Qué lindo, dios santo.

Continuó con su camino y tuvo que hacer varias maniobras ninja para que nadie la pillara _infraganti_ por no andar en clases. Aunque según ella, valdría la pena si sucedía.

—¿Nath? —llamó apenas se adentró a la sala de delegados, provocando que Nathaniel, quien se encontraba sentado en medio de un montón de papeles, elevara la mirada.

—¿Lynn? —mencionó el rubio, levantándose— ¿Por qué no estás en clases?

La chica soltó un silbido.

—Pues, ¿no quería ir?

—Es raro viniendo de ti —comentó Nathaniel, frunciendo el ceño—. Por cierto, con respecto a mi hermana… —comenzó, incómodo.

—Oh sí, no te preocupes, ya pasé por eso —el rubio arqueó una de sus cejas, confundido—. Sí, cuando me dijo que me aleje de ti —explicó.

Cuando dijo aquello el joven llevó una mano a su frente, frunciendo el ceño con molestia; sin embargo, pronto cambió de expresión cuando oyó la suave risa de Lynn.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —bufó.

—Pitufo —soltó ella, aún riendo mientras acortaba la distancia con Nathaniel.

—¿Pituf-…? ¡Auch! —se quejó, pues la pelinegra estaba jalándole las mejillas con una expresión aniñada.

—¡Sí! Cuando te enojas pareces un pitufito —comentó, dejando escapar una carcajada. Se acercó al rostro del rubio y le dio un beso en ambas mejillas, tal y como lo hizo con Alexy.

Nathaniel pasó de estar azul a estar rojo a más no poder. Le habían comentado que Lynn estaba extraña, pero no sabía que con extraña se referían a más cariñosa.

—Te quiero mucho, pitufito —le guiñó el ojo, saliendo disparada de la sala de delegados y dejando a un Nathaniel confundido, avergonzado y del mismo color que una cereza.

Lynn caminó hacia el hueco de las escaleras, pensando en que ya había cumplido con todos sus objetivos. Por alguna razón, se sentía realmente cansada, como si hubiera estado corriendo en una maratón por un día completo.

Miró la hora con sus párpados entrecerrados, en cinco minutos tocaría el timbre de salida. Se dirigió a los casilleros, tomó su mochila y se aferró más a la chaqueta de Castiel, echándose a correr hacia la salida.

Cuando iba saliendo pudo distinguir las voces de Rosalya y Alexy llamarla, mas hizo oídos sordos y continuó su camino. De alguna forma, sentía… ¿vergüenza?

Una vez llegó a casa, le dijo a su madre que no quería comer nada y que prefería dormir, pues había sido un día agotador. Le dio un beso, saludó a su padre y subió las escaleras, echándose a la cama sin más. Apenas tuvo energías para quitarse las botas y la chaqueta de Castiel, misma que terminó abrazando como si fuera un peluche.

_—''Qué día… más… hermoso… ''_ —fue su último pensamiento, antes de caer rendida en un profundo sueño.

**[…]**

Lynn se levantó de golpe de su cama. Tenía los párpados abiertos de par en par y el corazón le latía con fuerza, como si hubiera recibido el susto de su vida. El reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana, a las ocho debía partir hacia el instituto.

Recuperó el ritmo normal y se sentó en la cama, riendo. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño, donde se saltaba todas las clases y le hacía todo tipo de cosas a sus compañeros. Cosas que jamás haría, obvio, ya que sus secretos se irían con ella a la tumba.

''Tal vez algún día me anime'', pensó feliz; sin embargo, en ese momento notó que estaba abrazando algo con fuerza, y que su cuello se sentía calentito, pues algo suave lo cubría.

Bajó la mirada para ver qué sucedía y…

—Esto es… d-de… Oh dios…no por favor… Castiel… A-Armin… —su corazón se detuvo— E-entonces… el sueño…la pastilla…

**1**

**2**

**3**

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fue el grito que se escuchó en todo el vecindario.


	2. Extra

**[Actualizado]**

**Nota: **De verdad, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Los amé. Y perdón, porque en el pasado FanFiction me cortó frases en las oraciones. Y yo como: what the heck? really? Pero bueno, ahora está editado:') Y les traigo este extra, que muchos pidieron. No sé si esté a su altura, pero está hecho con cariño.

**Advertencias: **Fluff | Multipairing | ArminxLynn, principal | Cosas raras | Siento que somos nosotras al comienzo del juego, sin saber a quién elegir[?] | Posible lenguaje vulgar | Extra.

Déjenme su usuario de CDM si me leen *corazoncitos*

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Que no cunda el pánico, aún podía decirle a su madre que estaba enferma. ¡Exacto! De esa forma podría faltar y, en un día, todos los chicos olvidarían las estupideces que hizo.

—Eso es imposible —balbuceó, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada y maldiciendo que fuera martes, ya que aunque faltara, terminaría encontrándose con ellos al día siguiente.

Tal vez, si le decía a su progenitora que, mágicamente, no sentía las piernas y quedó lisiada, sentiría piedad. Sí, y le echaría la culpa a las pastillas que le obligaron a tomar.

Ah, no. Porque la llevaría al hospital. ¡Mierda!

Soltó un grito de frustración y, en un mal movimiento, rodó por la cama y cayó al suelo con los cobertores encima. Gimoteó, sentándose mientras volvía a maldecir a todos los dioses existentes.

—Veo que hoy también te has levantado con energías, cariño.

Lynn se volvió más pálida que el papel, ladeando su cabeza como la niña del exorcista al ver a su madre en la puerta.

—Prepárate, entonces. Pronto tienes que partir al instituto —ordenó con dulzura. Había ido a despertarla, y verla en el suelo con una expresión rara le causó risa.

—¡Pero mamá…! —intentó detenerla, ¡ahora no podría fingir una enfermedad!

—¡Baja a desayunar! —exclamó tras la puerta, y Lynn oyó sus pasos alejándose como una sentencia de muerte.

Oh dios santo, que alguien le ayude.

**[…]**

Salió de su casa con una expresión de muerte.

Esta vez su cerebro recordó que era invierno, por lo que llevaba puesto unas botitas rosadas y un tapado del mismo color. Su cabello negro estaba suelto, y en su cabeza llevaba un gorrito con un adorable pompón blanco. Lo único que no era rosa allí, era el jean negro y la polera clara que tenía debajo.

Se veía algo infantil, sobre todo con la bufanda que cubría la mitad de su rostro; sin embargo, en esa ocasión no le importaba lo que Castiel pudiera decirle. Es más, estaba más preocupada sobre lo que **ella** debía decirle, sobre todo por el hecho de que tenía que devolverle la chaqueta.

Sí, esa chaqueta con aquel aroma tóxico, la misma que estaba abrazando como si fuera a desaparecer.

Tomó aire, dándose ánimos, antes de empezar a caminar en dirección al instituto. Sus piernas temblaban, el recuerdo de sus labios tocando los de Armin inundando cada rincón de su mente. Era el más fuerte, el que más le costaba apartar.

—Eran dulces —susurró para sí misma, con un fuerte rojo adornando sus mejillas. Admitía que los demás chicos le caían bien, que eran hermosos a su manera, que siempre le sacaban una sonrisa.

Pero el gemelo era especial. Él era capaz de cambiar su día con un solo maldito gesto, de acelerar su corazón con una mirada. Su sola presencia, su sola existencia, la ponía feliz. Estaba enamorada.

Y ahora lo había arruinado todo.

Se encogió, sintiendo cómo su pecho se apretaba, y detuvo su andar. El Sweet Amoris se encontraba justo frente a ella, pero no tenía energías. Sus recuerdos estaban borrosos, y no llegaba a distinguir si Armin correspondió o no su beso.

—¿Lynn?

_Tierra, trágame._

—Ah, eh —soltó una risita nerviosa, retrocediendo un paso y observando la calle como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo—. Ho-hola Lys —balbuceó, sintiendo el impulso de cubrir sus pechos a pesar de tener un montón de ropa encima.

¡Qué vergüenza, qué vergüenza! ¡Dios mío, no!

—¿Estás bien? Te noto muy… roja —comentó el victoriano, aunque él también se encontraba algo incómodo. La visión de su libreta justo entre los senos de su amiga era algo que…

Carraspeó. Era un caballero, no podía cuestionarle eso a una dama. Lo mejor sería actuar normal, ¿no?

—¡Estoy bien! —gritó, observándole con sus párpados bien abiertos, dejando ver sus ojitos rojos algo brillosos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Lysandro parpadeó desconcertado, sin comprender los cambios de actitud de Lynn— Lo… lo lamento —murmuró, dando media vuelta para correr dentro del instituto.

Como supuso, ya no podría ver de frente al victoriano. Él era tan correcto, tan bueno, y ella iba a hacer tonterías. Seguramente pensaba que era una pervertida cualquiera, o tal vez una acosadora como Nina.

Pero…

Sintió un tirón delicado en su brazo, seguido de un cálido pecho y unos brazos rodeándole. Se quedó petrificada, sintiendo el rápido latir del corazón ajeno y la respiración suave de Lysandro chocando contra su mejilla.

—Está bien. Solo no llores, no hay motivo —pidió, acariciando la espalda de Lynn. Estaba aliviado de ver que ella volvió a la normalidad, pues su anterior actitud le había descolocado.

Aunque, tenía que admitir que tenía una buena delanter-… ¡Dios! ¡Eres un caballero, controla tus pensamientos!

La chica relajó sus músculos y se permitió cerrar los ojos, pegándose un poco más a Lysandro para sentir mejor aquel reconfortante gesto, sabiendo que él no estaba molesto. No pudo evitar sonreír, debió suponerlo. Él era capaz de perdonarla, ¿verdad? No tuvo que pensar esas cosas tan feas.

Él… ¿también le gustaba?

Abrió sus párpados cuando notó que el agarre se deshacía poco a poco. Parpadeó confundida, mas cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar qué sucedía, oyó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

—Aquí estabas.

—Castiel —mencionó Lysandro, dejando ir a Lynn, misma que había vuelto a su ataque de nervios.

—Ahm, uhm, yo… t-tengo que volver y…

—Espera, niñita. ¿No tienes algo que darme? —arqueó una de sus cejas, cruzándose de brazos. Parecía más malhumorado de lo normal, tal vez porque ver a su mejor amigo abrazando a _su_ chica no era muy agradable que digamos.

Lynn pegó un salto, recordando lo que llevaba en brazos.

Pero también recordó cuando le dijo _te quiero_ y le gritó _sexy_ subiendo las escaleras.

—Gra-gracias… —susurró, alejándose a pasitos lentos de Lysandro para extenderle la chaqueta a Castiel.

Solo no contó con que éste la tomaría de la muñeca y la atraería a él, dejándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios antes de tomar su abrigo.

—Al menos recordaste que no estamos en verano —soltó burlón, dejándola ir bajo la expresión inmutable del victoriano.

—Será mejor que entremos —opinó, ofreciéndole la mano a la chica. Ésta, a punto de tener un paro cardíaco, la aceptó.

—Bueno —asintió, trémula. ¿Era imaginación suya o los chicos estaban actuando con más confianza? ¿Acaso se debía a lo que ella hizo el día anterior?

Castiel terminó de ponerse la chaqueta y, para sorpresa de Lynn, comenzó a caminar a un lado de ellos.

—¿Entrarás a clases? —cuestionó, sin poder ocultar la incredulidad. El pelirrojo la observó como si fuera estúpida.

—¿No se viene a eso al instituto?

—Castiel, debes admitir que nunca entras a clases —intervino Lysandro, justo cuando pasaban por los pasillos en dirección al aula de ciencias.

Lynn se sintió pequeña, pero protegida, teniendo a ambos chicos a cada lado de ella; sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse observada. Ámber estaba cerca, y su mirada ponzoñosa no ayudaba mucho a que estuviera tranquila.

—Ustedes… —murmuró Lynn, llamando la atención de Lysandro y Castiel, quienes habían empezado una pequeña discusión debido al comentario del primero— ¿No están enojados conmigo?

Se detuvieron a mitad de las escaleras. Ella un peldaño más abajo que los jóvenes, mismos que tenían expresiones confusas.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Lynn? —preguntó el victoriano, aún sosteniendo su manito.

—B-bueno, por lo que… que dije e hice… ¿n-no? —no podía creer que ella sacara el tema, ¿no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar como si nada? Bien hecho, Lynn. Aquí tienes tu premio a la más tonta del planeta.

Se sumieron en silencio por unos momentos, y éste fue roto por la sonora carcajada de Castiel.

—¿Debería estar enojado? Solo afirmaste lo que todo el mundo sabe, niña. Soy sexy —comentó en medio de risas, provocando que Lynn inflara sus mejillas en un gesto de berrinche.

—¡No quería subir tu ego! —se quejó.

—No lo niegas —susurró Lysandro, con gesto pensativo.

—¡N-no me ayudas, Lys! —chilló, rojita cual tomate. Ahora fue el turno del victoriano de reír con suavidad, tirando la manito de ella para continuar subiendo.

—Vamos, pronto tocará el timbre —instó, haciendo que continuaran su camino. Al pelirrojo le costó lo suyo calmar su risa, todavía burlándose de la chica.

Al llegar al aula, la mitad de los alumnos se encontraban allí. La pelinegra se sintió más observada que antes, e incluso incómoda. Pero, para su sorpresa, fue Castiel quien la sacó de ese aprieto.

El pelirrojo, con una mirada de pocos amigos, tomó el brazo de Lynn y prácticamente la arrastró hasta una mesa. Lysandro les siguió de cerca y se sentó junto a ellos, pues al ser un aula especial se podían sentar tres personas juntas.

—Kentin no ha dejado de mirarte —comentó el albino, observando su libreta con atención.

Hasta Castiel se sorprendió de que lo hubiera notado.

—N-no lo he visto… —susurró Lynn, encogiéndose en medio de ambos chicos.

—Puedo partirle la cara —propuso el pelirrojo, como si eso fuera normal.

—No harás eso —negó la chica, tirando de la manga ajena para llamar su atención.

—¿Por qué no? —bufó.

—Chicos, calma —pidió Lysandro, soltando un suspiro.

—Eso, _Cassy_, compórtate —ordenó, llamándolo de esa forma a manera de venganza.

—¿Intentas burlarte de mí, mocosa? —chistó, y cuando Lynn creyó que le diría que se fuera, Castiel la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, arrancándole una sonora carcajada.

—¡N-no! ¡Ba-basta! ¡Me rindo! —chilló, intentando soltarse. Lysandro sospesó la posibilidad de ayudarla, pero desistió al ver la adorable mueca de la chica, a quien se le terminó cayendo la mochila y el gorrito a la vez por tanto movimiento.

—Algunos intentan repasar las fórmulas, por si pueden hacer silencio —pidió Nathaniel con un tono más cortante de lo normal, provocando que Castiel se detuviera, con Lynn aún en sus brazos, y le observara con altanería.

—¿Es porque tú no puedes hacerlo, delegaducho?

—Chicos… —susurró la joven, agitada. Aún estaba sosteniéndose de la chaqueta del pelirrojo, pues de lo contrario se caería del banco. Y en esa posición, con solo ladear la cabeza, pudo toparse con los ojos azules de Armin.

Su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, e incluso le pareció ver cierto atisbo de tristeza en esos ojitos que tanto le gustaban. Intentó hablar, pero en ese instante la profesora atravesó el umbral de la puerta, ordenando silencio.

Tomó su mochila y guardó el gorrito dentro, notando el libro que Nathaniel le había prestado. Cierto, no se lo devolvió, tendría que hacerlo luego.

Se sentó correctamente e intentó prestar atención a la clase sin mucho éxito. Menos al sentirse observada, y menos teniendo a esos dos chicos a su lado. Si Castiel no comentaba algo, Lysandro la veía de reojo. Oh dios, ellos no comentaban nada de sus acciones vergonzosas, pero ella no podía pasarlo por alto.

Cuando el timbre sonó, anunciando el receso, se levantó primera, alegando que debía dejar sus cosas en la taquilla. Castiel se encogió de hombros y Lysandro asintió, mostrándole una leve sonrisa que se le antojó hermosa.

Rosalya intentó llamarla, pero Lynn fue más rápida al salir primera del aula, corriendo por el pasillo y bajando a toda velocidad la escalera, casi rodando por ella. Abrió su casillero, metió su mochila, su bufanda —luego de quitársela— y se quitó el abrigo, colocándolo allí también, pues dentro no hacía tanto frío. Recordó tomar la novela policial y cerró su taquilla, respirando tranquila.

—Bueno, ¿y hasta cuánto seguirás huyendo?

—¡DIOS MÍO! —gritó, dando un salto del susto y pegándose al casillero cuando Alexy apareció de la nada detrás de ella.

—Oye, no soy el coco —se quejó el gemelo—. ¿Estás bien? No me hablaste cuando llegaste —murmuró con un aire de tristeza que derritió el corazón de Lynn.

Tenía una debilidad enorme con esos gemelos, moriría por ellos.

—Solo no hubo oportunidad, apenas pasó la primera hora, Alex. No estoy huyendo.

_Huyo de Rosa, no de ti. Tú si quieres me encierras._

No lo dijo, pero lo pensó.

—Ya veo. Entonces, ¿por qué estabas con Cassy y Lysandro? —preguntó, mostrando una enorme sonrisa. Lynn parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de qué estaba hablando.

—Que no te escuche decirle así —pidió, sonriendo levemente. Recordó lo que hizo con Alexy y, si bien odió haber fingido un llanto de cocodrilo, no podía negar que fue hermoso apretujar las suaves mejillas del gemelo—. M-me los crucé…en la entrada —contestó, nerviosa.

—Ah —soltó un sonidito, no muy convencido—. Mi hermano dijo que perdió su bufanda, es raro. ¿Sabes algo?

Vale, Lynn ahora sí quería huir de Alexy.

Jugueteó con la tapa del libro, nerviosa.

—¿P-por qué debería saberlo? —cuestionó, sin poder ocultar sus emociones. Era pésima mintiendo.

—¿Eh? Es que te vi entrar al gimnasio —respondió como si fuera obvio—. Y cuando te fuiste me pareció verla —agregó, normal. En ese momento la chica deseó que la tierra se la tragara, otra jodida vez.

—Uhn, t-tal vez la llevé por…accidente —rió falsamente, bajando la mirada. Aunque pronto volvió a levantarla cuando oyó la melodiosa risa del chico.

—¿Por accidente? Eres mi mejor amiga, ¿me ocultas algo?

Un tic se adueñó de la ceja de la chica, ¡eso era chantaje emocional! Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de volver a negar, oyó unos pasos apresurados acercándose a ella.

—Ros-…

No pudo ni terminar de hablar cuando la chica se lanzó a sus brazos, asfixiándola en un abrazo.

—¡Ayer me tenías preocupada! ¡¿Me dirás que pasó o no?! —chilló, casi sacudiéndola como un árbol.

—Rosa, la estás dejando sin aire —apuntó Alexy, divertido. Ambos acaparaban la atención de Lynn lo suficiente como para que nadie más pudiera acercarse.

—Se lo merece, ayer hizo cosas extrañas. Lástima, no pude grabarte —resopló, dejándola respirar.

Lynn recuperó el preciado aire en sus pulmones y, con temor hacia su mejor amiga, se estampó contra el cuerpo de Alexy.

—¡Abrázame! ¡Me atrapará! —exclamó, con el valor suficiente para hacer aquello cuando a su mente llegaron las palabras que el chico le había dicho.

_Yo también te quiero mucho._

Y además, le había dejado hasta sentarse en su regazo, así que no había problema, ¿no? ¡Después de todo, era su mejor amigo!

Sonrió cuando notó que Alexy la rodeaba con sus brazos sin dudarlo, de forma posesiva.

—¡Satanás, aléjate! —ordenó dramáticamente, provocando que Rosalya formara una falsa mueca indignada.

—¡Lucifer para ti, niño! ¡Dame a esa chica! —gritó, arrancándole una risa a Lynn. Ésta, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que siempre se estuvo reteniendo para nada.

Siempre pudo hacerle una broma pesada a Lysandro, siempre pudo decirle a Castiel, el _chico rudo_, lo mucho que le quería, siempre pudo refugiarse en los brazos de Alexy, decirle a Rosa lo genial que era.

Pero siempre se retenía por temor, y jamás tuvo ningún motivo. Lo que ahora se preguntaba, era si Armin, Kentin y Nathaniel, lo tomarían tan bien como ellos.

Se aferró un poco más al gemelo, llamando la atención de ambos.

—Lynn, ¿hoy también estás rara? —cuestionó su amiga, temerosa de que Lynn decidiera desnudarse y correr por los pasillos.

—¡Estoy bien! ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —se quejó, formando un puchero. Alexy sonrió con ternura y le acarició los cabellos, acunándola cual bebé.

—Porque nunca me abrazas —contestó él, haciendo que la chica abriera sus párpados.

Era… cierto. Nunca le demostraba lo mucho que le quería.

Enrojeció, era pésima.

—Perdón —balbuceó.

—No te preocupes por eso, te conocemos —sonrió Rosa, quejándose en voz alta cuando el timbre anunció otra vez la entrada a clases—. ¿Acaso dura cinco minutos?

—Mmh, siempre podemos saltarnos Historia —rió Alex, recibiendo un golpecito de Lynn en su pecho.

—Ah, tenemos examen ahí —musitó Rosalya—. ¿Vamos?

—¿Lynn? —llamó el joven, pues la chica no le soltaba.

—¿Un rato más? —preguntó ella, rojita. No quería separarse del gemelo todavía.

Rosalya y Alexy se dieron una mirada, soltando una débil risa. Decidieron quedarse un rato más hasta que el segundo timbre sonó, y tuvieron que ir hacia el Aula A. Para mala suerte de la pelinegra, olvidó todo lo que estudió el fin de semana.

Un aura oscura se formó a su alrededor, desaprobaría.

—¿Está libre?

Elevó la mirada, encontrándose con Nathaniel. De repente, olvidó cómo demonios se formaba una oración, quedándose sin voz. El rubio estuvo a punto de tomar eso como una negativa, de no ser por la intervención de Rosalya.

—Lo está. Yo me sentaré con Alexy —soltó, sin lugar a objeciones. Se llevó al gemelo a rastras, y Nath, a pesar de no haber obtenido respuesta de Lynn, se vio obligado a sentarse de todas formas.

Llevarle la contra a Rosalya era ir contra la corriente.

—Yo… —murmuró Lynn, justo cuando el señor Farrés entraba al aula— L-lo leí… me… —carajo, parecía tartamuda— Me gustó…mucho —suspiró, pasándole el libro.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado, es de mis favoritas —habló bajo, aceptando el tomo. Se mantuvo unos instantes en silencio, antes de volver a hablar—. Ayer no…

—¡Lo siento! —gritó, provocando que toda la clase volteara a verla. Se encogió en su lugar, avergonzada, y volvió a disculparse cuando el profesor la regañó.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —cuestionó el rubio, confundido, luego de unos momentos. Lynn esperó a que Farrés le entregara la hoja del examen antes de contestar.

—P-por cómo…me comporté, yo no…

—Espera —frenó Nathaniel, ladeando su cabeza hacia ella—, ¿te arrepientes de lo que dijiste?

—¿De lo que dije? —repitió, y le costó un poco saber a lo que se refería.

_Te quiero mucho, pitufito._

Bajó la vista, con los pómulos como dos cerezas. El chico asintió, susurrando un amargo _ya veo_ antes de prestar atención a la prueba, comenzando a responderla sin agregar nada más.

—No mentí… —admitió en un hilo de voz.

—¿Disculpa? —susurró, aún sin verla. No había oído bien.

—He dicho… —tomó aire, manteniendo su mirada gacha— Qu-que n-no mentí… Yo en verdad… te quiero.

Nathaniel detuvo sus movimientos, notando un calorcito instalándose en sus mejillas.

—Y… y en verdad, m-me parece… divertido cuando te pones azul —rió nerviosa, mas cualquier rastro de sonrisa desapareció cuando sintió que Nathaniel tomaba su mano por debajo de la mesa, continuando con el examen.

Unos minutos después, oyó un murmullo proveniente del rubio.

—…también te quiero, Lynn.

Oh dios, sus oídos debieron engañarle. Pero no debía ilusionarse, primero porque ella adoraba más a Armin, y segundo porque era imposible que aquello fuera una declaración de amor, ¿verdad?

Le dio un apretón y Nathaniel mostró una bonita sonrisa, sin verla. No pudo evitar prenderse en esa visión, tan relajada y hermosa del siempre serio delegado principal. Su mente pareció tomar un descanso y logró recordar algo de sus estudios, por lo que pronto empezó con su examen.

Sin soltar la mano ajena, manteniendo la calidez a su lado.

**[…]**

El tiempo pasó realmente rápido. Tuvo suerte de que, al preguntar, Nathaniel fuera lo suficientemente dulce y amable como para contestarle a la perfección. Estaba segura de que no desaprobaría, aún si era con trampa.

Cuando el profesor se acercó a retirar las hojas, debieron soltar sus manos. Aunque era obvio que más de uno lo había notado, Lynn volvía a sentir la mirada asesina de Ámber.

—Profesor —y ya que pensó en ella.

—¿Si, señorita Ámber? —cuestionó Farrés con amabilidad, terminando de juntar los exámenes.

—¿Podríamos tener el resto de la hora libre? Nos hemos esforzado mucho —pidió con una sonrisa falsa, y aunque todos estaban de acuerdo con holgazanear el resto de la hora, a la mayoría le desagradaba que fuera justamente ella la que hablara.

Aunque no les sorprendía tampoco…

El profesor pareció dudar un poco; sin embargo, terminó por ceder. Un suspiro general se oyó en todo el aula, era demasiado para sus pobres cerebros.

Lynn esperó no estar incómoda luego de la pequeña escena con Nathaniel, y para su suerte, así fue. El rubio comenzó a hablar sobre la novela y ella, feliz, no dudó en responder, dando sus opiniones. Ninguno se dio cuenta del momento exacto en el que sucedió, pero sus manos volvieron a estar juntas. Y a pesar de que la chica estuviera riendo, hablando con normalidad y con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, en su interior una batalla estaba desatándose.

¿Era posible que… le gustara más de un chico? ¿Era como Laeti? ¡Por favor, no! ¡Qué horror!

El nuevo timbre interrumpió su amena conversación, y antes de que Nathaniel pudiera preguntarle si quería ir a la biblioteca con él, Kentin se acercó primero a ellos.

—Lynn, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento, por favor? —preguntó, sin molestarse en ocultar su molestia. El rubio hizo una mueca, dispuesto a decirle que ella estaba con él; sin embargo, la chica se adelantó.

—Es-está bien. Eh, Nath, ¿nos vemos después? —murmuró, dándole una bonita sonrisa. De esas que Nathaniel no podía odiar, algo que impedía que se enojara con ella. Resopló.

—Seguro, Lynn. Nos vemos después —asintió, inclinándose para darle un suave beso en la mejilla, con sus propios pómulos ardiendo.

La joven se quedó inmóvil, aún cuando Nathaniel se fue. No reaccionó sino hasta que Kentin soltó una maldición, enfadado.

—Bueno, ¿ya has terminado de coquetear con él? —bufó.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó, aún sentada en el banco. Fueron pocas las veces que vio al castaño enojado.

—Lo que oíste.

—No estaba coqueteando con él —se defendió, olvidando por completo lo que hizo el día anterior debido a la actitud que llevaba. Kentin estuvo a punto de hablar, mas pareció considerarlo.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, frustrado.

—Lo siento. No era eso lo que quería decirte —murmuró, cerrando sus párpados en un intento por calmar sus notables celos.

Sí, notables para todos menos para Lynn. Muchos pares de ojos estaban puestos en ellos, la chica podría jurar que algunos no salieron solo para ver el _espectáculo._

—Está bien, Kentin —sonrió, tranquila—. ¿Vamos afuera? —cuestionó, pues estaba empezando a estar incómoda.

El chico asintió y tendió su mano hacia ella, confundiéndola. No era necesario… pero tampoco podía rechazarlo, le lastimaría. No le quedó de otra que aceptar el gesto, levantándose y dejándose guiar por el militar.

Algo en su pecho se contrajo cuando, abandonando el aula, notó la mirada de Alexy. Estaba…triste, y lo que menos quería ella era ver esos ojitos violetas nublados.

—Quería… ahm, quería saber cómo estabas —balbuceó Kentin, con una expresión adorable debido al nerviosismo que le atacó de pronto.

—Estoy bien… —contestó Lynn, sintiéndose un disco rayado. ¿Acaso todos le preguntarían lo mismo ese día? — Perdón por haberte llamado Ken ayer —mencionó, agradeciendo estar a los pies de la escalera, pues no había tanta gente allí.

—No pasa nada. Al principio… al principio me enojó un poco, pero después… con lo que dijiste… —desvió la mirada, un suave rosa inundando sus mejillas.

Lynn se sobresaltó, ¡había olvidado eso!

—Y-yo, en realidad… —intentó hablar, siendo interrumpida al instante.

—También me gustas —cortó, apretando sus puños con el corazón latiendo a mil. La chica parpadeó repetidas veces, deseando desaparecer en ese instante.

Es decir, sí, le gustaba. Cualquier mujer que tuviera ojos quedaría prendada por el castaño, pero ella no había declarado exactamente su amor.

Su respiración se cortó y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al momento de sentir las manos de Kentin en sus mejillas. Elevó la mirada, sintiéndose pequeña e indefensa ante esos ojos verdes que la observaban con intensidad, como si buscaran descubrir todo de ella.

—Desde que me fui, desde que volví… siempre me has gustado, Lynn —susurró, como si el solo sentimiento le doliera. Y es que él estaba esperando una señal, un simple movimiento que le ayudara a lanzarse, a decirle cuánto la amaba.

Y Lynn, sin saberlo, le había dado esa muestra el día anterior, cuando gritó que le gustaba, cuando mencionó que sonrojado era adorable.

No tuvo palabras para responder, ni fuerzas para alejarse cuando sintió los labios de Kentin posarse en los suyos. Su boquita se movió por unos momentos, correspondiendo el beso con debilidad, suspirando ante la intensidad con la que el chico la besaba.

Pero, en dado momento, la imagen de Armin llegó a su mente. El sabor de sus labios, su sonrojo y su sonrisa. Las bromas que siempre hacía, sus diferentes expresiones, sus enfados injustificados.

Rompió el contacto, tomando aire. De alguna forma, sintió que traicionó al gemelo, a pesar de no ser nada, a pesar de estar confundida aún con sus sentimientos.

—Kentin —murmuró, sintiendo sus labios cosquillear. No negaría el hecho de que le había gustado, pero le asustaba el tener tanto cariño por tantas personas a la vez. No era normal, no podía ser posible—, ne-necesito… pensar, ¿está bien? —pidió bajito, subiendo una de sus manos para apretar la diestra ajena, esa que todavía se mantenía en su rostro.

—Por ti, esperaría una eternidad, Lynn. Lo sabes —asintió, no sin algo de dolor en sus palabras. No pudo contenerse y volvió a depositar un beso en los suaves labios de la chica que tenía todo su amor, y Lynn fue incapaz de negárselo.

Sin notar los ojos azules que observaban a la distancia.

Cuando se separaron, la joven balbuceó unas disculpas y se alejó a paso rápido por el pasillo, completamente avergonzada. Se sentía la zorra del siglo, y no era para menos. ¡¿En qué se metió?! Eso le enseñaba que guardar ciertos sentimientos, no era tan malo. Podía dar lugar a malos entendidos…

O a corazones rotos.

Intentó calmar su corazón, yendo a su taquilla. Aún debía devolverle la bufanda a Armin, pero no podría ni mirarle a la cara luego de lo que hizo. Se sentía horrible, estaba dividida… ¡en más de dos partes!

—Lynn.

¿Era el día de asustar a la gente? La matarían de un paro cardíaco.

—Al-…

—¿Me harías un favor? —interrumpió Alexy, con una sonrisa algo tensa. Lynn parpadeó rápidamente, recordando que había salido con Kentin y él los había visto. Además… oh no, Alexy no los vio besarse, ¿verdad?

—¿S-sí? —murmuró, nerviosa.

—¿Me llevarías estos libros a la biblioteca? —cuestionó con ese tinte tierno que siempre le caracterizaba.

—A-ahm, no tengo problema. ¿Estás bien, Alex? —se atrevió a preguntar, aceptando los libros que le pasaba. ¡Eran grandes y pesados! Incluso le obstruyeron la visión, sería mejor darse prisa o no aguantaría hasta llegar al lugar.

—Sip. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? —sonrió, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla y casi, _casi_, provocando que se cayera— ¡Lo siento! —rió.

—No te preocupes —respiró aliviada, intentando no caerse al comenzar a caminar. Ni siquiera sospechó ni preguntó lo que haría él como para encargarle tal tarea—. Nos vemos en el aula, ¿bien? ¡Te sientas conmigo!

_No quiero otro chico al lado._

Oyó la afirmación del gemelo a lo lejos e intentó ladear su cabeza para ver por dónde caminaba. No sabía si en verdad el chico le dio demasiado trabajo o ella era muy enana. Además, ¿desde cuándo Alexy leía tanto? ¿O esos tomos eran de un profesor?

Logró abrir la puerta de la biblioteca con su pie, adentrándose a ella lentamente. Una vez dentro, buscó con cierta dificultad a la encargada; sin embargo, no logró hallarla, y no tenía idea de dónde iba cada volumen.

Bajó los hombros, rendida, y se encaminó hacia una de las mesas de estudio. Dejaría los tomos allí y esperaría a la señora para decirle que los había traído. Pero tuvo la peor mala suerte del universo al tropezar con un bulto y caer de forma brusca al suelo. Los libros terminaron desparramados y ella acabó con un raspón en la rodilla.

Soltó un quejido, notando que el causante de aquello fue una mochila. ¿Quién era el inconsciente que…?

—¡Lynn! ¡¿Estás bien?!

_Armin._

Levantó la vista, aún desde abajo, y se encontró con la mirada preocupada del gemelo. Éste le tendió la mano y le ayudó a levantarse, sentándola con cuidado en una silla.

—Armin, yo puedo hacerlo —habló, puesto que él estaba tomando los libros desparramados.

—Un caballero siempre acude cuando la dama está en apuros, ¿no? Aunque creo que debí impedir la caída. Lo siento, el pókemon me distrajo —comentó, señalando con la cabeza el móvil que estaba en la mesa.

El único motivo por el cual estaba en la biblioteca: atrapando pókemons.

Lynn asintió de forma torpe, completamente tensa, ya que a pesar de que Armin estaba bromeando como siempre, a pesar de que la estaba ayudando, podía notar cierto aire cortante a su alrededor. Esa carita de enojo única que él tenía, esa forma de expresarse que dejaba en claro cómo se sentía.

Armin depositó los tomos en la mesa, apilados y bien ordenados, antes de sentarse en la silla… más alejada de la joven, volviendo a tomar su celular. No había notado el raspón, y no parecía estar muy dispuesto a averiguarlo.

—Armin —rompió el silencio, incómoda—, ¿e-estás enojado conmigo…?

El gemelo ahogó una risa.

—No —contestó normal, sin despegar su vista de la pantalla.

—¿Entonces por qué actúas así? —insistió Lynn, recibiendo silencio a cambio— ¡Armin! —llamó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Estoy actuando normal. No sé de qué hablas —suspiró, frustrado porque, con todos los sentimientos acumulados, no era capaz de jugar correctamente. Sentía su corazón hecho pedazos. No era fácil asimilar que la chica que amabas, esa que te besó el día anterior, se encontraba besando a otro con toda la normalidad del mundo.

Dolía como los mil demonios, era como una puta bofetada en la cara.

Lynn apretó los labios, levantándose de la silla y caminando a pasos firmes hacia el chico. Le quitó el celular y, antes de recibir cualquier protesta, se sentó en su regazo, tomándolo del cuello de su remera.

—Estás mintiéndome —mencionó con voz trémula, ahorrando todo el coraje que poseía para hacerle frente.

Armin le observó perplejo unos momentos antes de elevar sus manos, fingiendo inocencia.

—En verdad, Lynn. Estoy bien. Ahora, ¿podrías dejarme jugar? —pidió con suavidad, pues no sabía cómo lidiar con lo que sentía, mucho menos teniendo a la joven sobre sus piernas.

Sin embargo, Lynn podría ser realmente testaruda cuando no conseguía lo que quería, y esa no sería la excepción. Dejó el móvil en la mesa y tomó las mejillas de Armin, acercándose lo suficiente hasta juntar su frente con la de él.

—¿Es por lo de ayer? ¿Te… te molestó que te besara…? —interrogó en un hilo de voz, temiendo que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos. Pero aquello solo desató la bomba, pues Armin tomó sus muñecas de forma algo brusca, alejándola de él.

—¿De qué hablas? —murmuró, incrédulo— No sé qué te sucedió ayer, pero no me arrepiento. La verdadera pregunta es si tú lo haces, porque te he visto muy feliz besándote con el militar.

Si existiera algo más blanco que el papel, esa sería Lynn en esos instantes. Abrió y cerró su boca, sin poder soltar nada coherente, y Armin se resignó a ello.

—Por favor… ¿podrías dejarme solo? —pidió con cierto toque de decepción, soltando las muñecas de la chica. Pero justo cuando Lynn sintió que él la estaba soltando, cuando su mente envió una alarma y algo le dijo que lo estaba perdiendo, fue que decidió enviar todo al diablo.

Sí, tal vez los demás chicos le caían bien, tal vez eran lindos, tal vez sentía mucho aprecio. Pero a quien en verdad amaba, era a ese tonto gamer que, en ese momento, estaba a punto de renunciar a ella. ¡No le dejaría! ¡Jamás podría pasar eso! ¡No sería capaz de respirar con él lejos!

Tomó las mejillas de Armin con fuerza y estampó sus labios contra los de él, importándole poco estar en la biblioteca. Aunque tampoco suponía un verdadero problema, pues nadie estaba allí a esas horas.

El chico hizo amago de alejarse, pero fue imposible cuando Lynn movió sus labios y profundizó más el contacto, suspirando contra su boca. Armin perdió la batalla demasiado fácil, ya que el perfume femenino, junto con el exquisito sabor contrario, eran un enemigo imposible de derrotar. Un jefe final que jamás pasaría.

Pronto, las manos del gemelo apresaron las caderas de la joven, y ella no dudó en terminar rodeando el cuello ajeno, murmurando varios _lo siento_ ahogados contra los labios de Armin, dejando escapar pequeños sonidos de satisfacción.

—Está bien…mh —atrapó el labio inferior de Lynn, dándole una ligera mordida y logrando arrancarle un sonrojo a la chica, seguido de un débil gemido.

—Pe-perdón, lo siento —repitió, abrazándose a él, refugiándose en esos brazos que, nuevamente, la recibían—. A-ayer no sé…qué me pasó pero…hoy… Estoy confundida, perdóname —balbuceó, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello contrario.

Armin cerró sus párpados y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, pero no podía dejarla ir. Sabía que sus disculpas eran sinceras; sin embargo, la ira de ver a Kentin besándola todavía corría por sus venas.

Chasqueó la lengua, enojado, y rodeó a Lynn de mejor manera con sus brazos. Tan posesivo como Alexy solía serlo. Y, sin poder evitarlo —ni tampoco haciendo el intento— corrió los oscuros mechones de la chica y dejó al descubierto su pálido cuello, al cual empezó a llenar de besitos.

—M-me haces cosquillas… —musitó, formando un puchero.

—Entonces deja de llorar —susurró contra su piel, esta vez dejándole un beso en el hombro, aún por sobre la ropa.

—No estoy llorando —gimoteó, sabiendo que mentía; puesto que no logró contener las lágrimas cuando notó que Armin, pese a todo, la aceptaba otra vez.

—Está bien, hagamos que te creo —rió, frotando su mejilla contra la cabecita de Lynn antes de quedarse quieto y respirar con más tranquilidad—. No lo vuelvas a hacer. En verdad…no es nada lindo. Se sintió como perder una partida en el LOL por lag —resopló, era la única comparación _horrible_ que se le ocurría.

Lynn no rió solo porque lo decía en serio y porque tenía razón, así que solo se aferró como un bebé al gemelo, quien acarició su espalda con ternura. Mientras, en la puerta de la biblioteca, Alexy vigilaba que nadie se acercara, con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos para quien le mirara.

Sonrió, feliz. A pesar de saber que Kentin estaba entre los posibles candidatos, no dudó en cambiar el frasco de pastillas de Lynn cuando ésta se lo mostró el último día de clases. A su parecer, era la única manera de que la joven mostrara su verdadero ser de una vez por todas.

Ahogó una risa, pues no quería alertar a los tortolitos que estaban besándose nuevamente. ¿Quién diría que una extraña pastilla juntaría a Lynn con el amor de su vida? Aunque, bueno, los otros chicos debían enterarse aún.

Alexy, de pronto, sintió que debía huir. _Ups_, tal vez Lynn se metería en problemas para dar algunas explicaciones. Pero bueno, mientras tanto podría disfrutar.

¿O no?


End file.
